Surprise!
by JulieMcKirk
Summary: Quand Bones fait une surprise à Jim mais que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !


"-Où est-ce qu'on va au fait ?

-Je sais que tu m'a dit de pas en parler mais..."

Bones laissa sa phrase en suspens alors que l'on entrait dans une pièce. Tous les membres de l'équipage et leurs familles étaient là. Spock, Uhura, Sulu et son mari, Checkov, Scotty, Jaylah... Tous étaient là, verre à la main, grand sourire. A notre entrée, tous levèrent leur verre en criant:

"-Surprise! Joyeux anniversaire Capitaine !"

Et ils applaudirent. Je souris, touché par l'attention. Bones prit la parole, en me tendant un verre :

"-A Jim Kirk!

-A Jim Kirk!"

Je pris le verre en souriant. Bones se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille alors que les autres se lançaient dans des discussions :

"-Surprise"

Il me regardait avec malice, semblant pensé qu'il avait gagné cette fois si. Gagné quoi, ça je l'ignorai. Je lui souris avec un air de défi. 'Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues Bones, mais je ne vais certainement pas perdre' pensais-je. Je lui murmurai un merci avant de me tourner vers l'équipage et d'attirer leur attention :

"-Les amis, j'ai quelques choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour tout ça, j'apprécie. Je sais que les dernières heures ont été mouvementées pour tous et que nous avons perdus des amis..."

Tous me regardais. A ces mots certains ont détourné le regard, d'autres ont regardé le sol. Les regards se sont voilés de tristesse.

"-Pour eux, j'aimerais que nous portions un toast. A nos amis.

-A nos amis. "

Les verres en l'air, tous semblaient se remémorer les dernières heures. Néanmoins, je repris :

"-J'avais cependant autres choses à vous dire. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais à la base je ne devrais même pas être ici. Si l'amiral Pike n'était pas venu me chercher dans ce bar et me faire son spitch sur Starfleet, jamais je n'aurais été ici. Le Lieutenant Uhura peut en témoigner. Mais, malgré la méchante raclée que je me suis prise ce jour-là, je ne regrette absolument pas de m'être engager dans Starfleet. Car jamais je n'aurais rencontré chacun d'entre vous et particulièrement une personne. "

Tous semblaient très intéressés par la suite. Uhura souriait, se souvenant probablement de cette soirée. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bones me regarder avec de la confusion, du doute mais surtout de la curiosité. Je continuai:

"-Cette personne, je l'ai rencontré grâce à Starfleet. Cette personne qui au départ n'était pas du tout heureuse de monter dans cette navette, à cause de son aviophobie. Cette personne qui m'a fait un discours sur tout les risques qu'il y avait à aller dans l'espace. Cette personne à qui j'ai fait confiance. Cette personne avec qui j'ai fait mes années d'académie. Qui m'a toujours soutenu. Qui m'a secoué quand je disais que j'allais abandonné...

Cette fois-ci, Bones avait bien compris de qui je parlais et me regardais d'un œil paniqué. Les autres, en revanche, semblaient ne rien comprendre. Cela m'amusa. Je souris puis repris:

"- Sans cette personne, je ne serai jamais monté à bord de l'Enterprise. Jamais je ne vous aurai rencontré. Jamais je nous n'aurions vécu ses aventures. Mais surtout, jamais je n'aurai connu l'amour. Car c'est grâce à lui que je suis heureux. Nous n'avons jamais exposé notre relation. Car pour nous, c'était notre secret. Si je me tiens devant vous, dans ce lieu où je n'avais même pas prévu d'aller, c'est grâce à lui. "

Bones me regardais, semblant attendre la suite avec un peu d'appréhension.

"-Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je vous parle de lui. Et bien, cela fait un moment que j'y pense mais je ne trouve jamais le bon moment. Mais puisqu'il a décidé de me faire une surprise, j'ai décidé de lui en faire une à mon tour."

Sur ses paroles, je me retourna pour faire face à Bones et mis un genou à terre. Je vis avec amusement ses yeux s'élargir de stupeur. Je sortis l'écrin de ma poche et dis :

"- Bones. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble, et je suis ravi de pouvoir dire que tu est le seule avec qui j'ai eu une relation aussi longue. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais j'ai une dernière chose à te demander...

J'ouvris la boîte où reposait un anneaux en argent. Simple mais magnifique, à l'image de Bones.

"-Léonard McCoy, accepte-tu de m'épouser et de me suivre jusqu'au fin fond de la galaxie dans mes aventures dangereuse? Accepte-tu de devenir mon mari ?"

Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu Bones aussi immobile et silencieux de ma vie. Je vis du coin de l'œil que tous nous regardais avec un sourire, certains encore choqué de la révélation.

Je retourna mon attention sur Bones, en attente d'une réponse. Soudain, il prit une grande inspiration. Il me releva, me regarda et dis avec un sourire :

"- Bien sûr que je le veux, crétin."

Et il m'embrassa avec amour sous les applaudissement de tout le monde. Nous souriions dans ce baisers. Puis, il se détacha à regret et mis la bague à son doigt. Il eut le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu. Celui qui avait le don de faire chavirer mon cœur. Celui qui m'a fait tombé amoureux.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula à merveille. Entre félicitations et discussion diverses, la soirée fut merveilleuse. Plus tard, alors que nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tendrement entrelacés, il murmura:

"-Joyeux anniversaire, Jim"

Et je souris et l'embrassant, ma main dans la sienne, jouant avec cette bague. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que m'a vie serait aussi merveilleuse. Et tous cela, c'est grâce à Bones.

Salut tous le monde ! Ceci a été écrit à 23h parce que je m'ennuyais et que mon cerveau avait besoin d'une occupation. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. En attendant à la prochaine

JULIEMCSPIRK


End file.
